SuperSonicJoseph Wiki
Welcome to the ''SuperSonicJoseph Wiki'' File:New_SSJ_2019_Icon.png|SuperSonicJoseph|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/90EXP|linktext=Channel Icon File:1554814123408.png|The Main SSJ Characters|linktext=SuperSonicJoseph Characters In their appearance File:1554813038424.png|Artwork of SSJ Characters|linktext= SuperSonicJoseph Characters In Illustrated Form SSJ Returning to YouTube.png|Sonic's on the Run|linktext=Crazy Action This is the SuperSonicJoseph FANDOM Wikipedia! SuperSonicJoseph - is a Sonic Plush Channel on YouTube that makes a variety of videos; shorts and adventures with cartoony and action packed elements for viewer entertainment! since 2015!! SSJ Animator - An YouTuber who is a fan of SSJ that animates SSJ scenes simplistically from some videos or making original ideas containing SSJ video audio, self-explanatory material. SuperTailsJoseph - is a SuperSonicJoseph channel that previews videos about bloopers or behind the scenes of some SSJ videos, some cliffhangers or notifications to share and announcements about news with the production of upcoming videos by the explanation containing the voice announced by Joseph DiAngelo Sanford himself, complex material. SuperRobotnikJoseph - is an Robotnik youtube channel that focuses on with videos about the random post spirit of SuperSonicJoseph from 2015 to 2016 episodes of the early uploads to the series show without a schedule; "Video's Randomly" with news or videos about Eggman and videos containing jokes, posts or a variety of ideas in the pacing of randomness material. +''' SSJ's Did You Know: Did you know that the works of SuperSonicJoseph actually begun at the time of SuperRobotnikJoseph's channel creation date of June 1st, 2013 to which was where & when the Kermit & friends series was originally uploaded with the first five videos of the series but the Kermit & friends episode 5 was on the SSJ channel officially as the last episode to be saved? ''SSJ Productions Studio - is a SuperSonicJoseph channel that displays videos about the productions from the works of SSJ material constantly with previewing or constructing videos about SuperSonicJoseph containing soundtracks, sound effects, visuals, animations (e.g The cgi shown with Srayman or the Sonic birthday animation on STJ plus 2d cartoons on future episodes onto the associated SSJ team channel), tests and intros/outros for future episodes, complex material.'' ''SuperSonicJoseph Team - is a SuperSonicJoseph channel that is a planned connected channel that displays videos about the introductions about the characters of SSJ with extra features about the channel with Q&A's, animations of SSJ material, pronouncements and more material previewing videos about SuperSonicJoseph media, structured material.'' ''THE SUPERSONICJOSEPH TALE'': Beginning - The SuperSonicJoseph Series has the story and plot of Sonic the Hedgehog and his the rest: "Mario, Mickey, Scoobo, Sonic Tyrone Junior, and the Animal Kingdom people Style; '''ANIMALS, NOT HUMANS' such as; Frog Goodman, Kermit, Fartdog Byendo, Fatdog Byendo, Chuck E, Spongebob, Plankton, etc] ' this all happens after Sonic & Friends came to the real world from living in SONIC ISLAND RESAT" then came from previous areas such as: "North Cali Valley to "Freedom Land Area" in the year of 2006 to 2015, then in 2016 while they were in the Freedom Land Area they had to move to DE in a area made to be landmarked as Animal Kingdom Marks 1 to 2, to protect theirselves from the menacing Dr. Eggman for world domination. Sonic has to protect his home containing the Sword of Life to keep the powerful sprits of the chaos emeralds magic inside that were safe where the master emerald absorbs and stays. later on; (Mark 1 got demolished by an explosion as a incident/accident) [Joseph was planning to create the prequel series of SuperSonicJoseph in 2006 to 2010's and using the original files from 1998 to 2006 used but remaked with the VHS quality because of the absence of SSJ since 2006 to 2014]https://supersonicjoseph.wikia.com/wiki/SSJ_Prequel_Series CONTINUING INTO DE: 1/2 of {2016 - 2019}; In the Animal Kingdom: [Hedgehog Top Side Zone] - Team Sonic's Members, Tails or Scoobo are there to help out Sonic protecting the Animal Kingdom Mark 2. '''While the morons in the ''Animal Kingdom'': {Mario, Mickey, Fartdog, Bill Grucks aka Drunk Pig, and Bowser} are making nonsense to drive insanity, madness, and expand idiotness, Sonic and Scoobo have to make common sense with them for the fact that Eggman is plotting insane and crazy plans to overrule the Animal Kingdom, then the world, then probably the entire SuperSonicJoseph Universe if they completely mess up. Sonic Tyrone Gamerhog "Junior" and his friends; Tady Mathfox Finstien and Knux 1CoolBoz Savage are around to have fun in the Sonic Mania box that leads to a room of classic and cool video games. Now Sonic, Scoobo, Tails and the rest must separate and fight against Eggman to keep their resistance together safe and sound from creating a bad future while living the good future. ''CONTINUING THEIR RETURN TO CALIFORNIA:'' for 2019 - 2022; While Sonic and the rest still do their habitats and they were ordering food on the 4th of July, Sonic & Scoobo were thinking about ordering Five Guys for everyone since they didn't want to steal from Down Below, but Mickey demanded for "Disney Pizza" in a ignorant way & went to order himself since there was none around and found a unknown phone that he was NEVER supposed to pick up to find out that it was one of Eggman's 'top secret' phones he left outside. He idiotically calls out the E.E.F aka; Empire Force also nicknamed as - The .R.O.B.O.T.N.I.K. Force Robotic, Over-Powerful, Barbaric, Obliterating, Terrifying, Nuke-Armed, Isolationist, Killing Force, to nuke them, not the ''Animal Kingdom Mark II'' but the Forces made look like it. So now everybody must to travel back to the USA at the speed of light in multiple ways such as: "Sonic, Scoobo, Tails, Super Mario and Junior using SSJ's version of the Double Boost in travel mode to dash insanely zoom outside. Mickey clumsily goes into Sonic & Friends when they took off so he goes with them, Bill Grucks aka "Drunk Pig" & everyone use Eggman's Teleportation Device as Bowser hangs along with Browser, they travel in the portal to the same area in a "Andy Asteroids" setting from Earthworm Jim 1. Eggman & his Minions use the rug platformer found for the property place around. Fortress was proven powerful to move and shield itself even when it's slow in any situation but in this case, the fortress will be split in different halves into an huge spot since Eggman will create his new fortress in a dark space far from Team Sonic. Team Sonic and Team Eggman arrive in an new location called: ''Starlight Neighbor Manor aka "Alacrity Swift Land Zone"'' , Team Sonic live in a fun area called "The Groovy Sector" as their new home. The Animal Kingdom people go to live in an area called: ''The Phfreedom Wooden Rola Zone'' like they did before they went to Freedom Land Zone in 2014 as an recreation in a busy area to be called Animal Kingdom Mark III. ''UPCOMING CHARACTERS:'' 2018: NONE 2019: - TBT; Kayla Rosa Amor, Robotron E. Villron Eggtron, Gryvor Jage Franvhog Stronar ''Ideas still in progress'': - Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echinda, Crash Bandicoot, Metal Sonic, Jet the Hawk, Doppelgangers of some characters, Bigandan Knackles, Chaos, Alien (Bootleg) SONIC. ''Ideas that had been chosen and done from the section above'': - '''Pac Man, UPCOMING STORIES: 2022 - 2030; UPCOMING {Some Pieces as Teaser}; While in Swift Land Zone, Sonic and friends doing the same thing with more added in, Team Eggman's routine was still pursuing victory and power against Team Sonic and tried to eliminate them. So Eggman tried an idea to just gas them with toxic and does his plans but one of his minions accidentally launched the gas bombs without permission as the boomerang version that was never deleted from its admins and gassed theirselves and while Eggman got drugged he accidentally pressed the self-destruct system that was scheduled for 120 hours as schedule. When Eggman woke up found out he activated the system, he was gonna plan to abandon them all to ashes but engine failure with the mobile. Scoobo used supervision to see the system and warned them all and moved out of their house to fly or teleport runs & Scoobo flies with each other "obviously" to an new area called: ''SORetrocrity Land Zone. SSJ Topic We have an big variety of content for your entertainment with uploads of SSJ plush videos every Saturday and Sunday {when available}. Used to be Friday to Sunday in past videos & Saturday is by filming, Saturday to Sunday is the publishing. ADDIN's: In our previous history, there were uncensored footage and now in the present we have it censored with more friendly footage, so all audiences can view and enjoy without any restrictions like insecure channels. The SuperSonicJoseph Website - http://supersoniclogan.wixsite.com/ssj-webexcite Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Videos Category:Characters Category:Series Category:News Category:SuperSonicJoseph Series Locations